


LIARA T'SONI AND MIRANDA LAWSON-VALLEN BITCHES.

by Lasttime2014



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Breast split, Breed, Creamy, Eggs, F/M, Fallopian tubes, Fertile, Gravid, Hot, Knobend, Lactation, Liara T'soni - Freeform, Milk, Miranda Lawson - Freeform, Multi, Other, Ovulation, Pregnant, Pups, Sperm, Spunk, Stuffed, Vallen, bitch, bloated, cum, impregnate, pussy, thick, whore, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasttime2014/pseuds/Lasttime2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CERBERUS captures Liara T'soni and Miranda Lawson and turns them into vallen brood mothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LIARA T'SONI AND MIRANDA LAWSON-VALLEN BITCHES.

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS DEPICTED IN THIS STORY.

Liara T'soni cringed in fear and apprehension as the large varren approached her naked form.She had been captured by CERBERUS forces after the reaper battle.Nobody had seen her taken and it would be a long time before she was found.They had simply torn off her clothes,injected her with a liquid near her womb and left her in an abandoned CERBERUS facility now full of varren.

She was on all fours as the large animal approached.A sign of submission would maybe keep it and the other fifty males away from the young asari.The male sniffed around her for some time before turning away with a low growl.Though female,it was not of his kind.He had no use for a female he could not breed.As the male turned away the asari looked at his large spike like cock with it's knob like head and cum packed balls just aching for release.

The asari sighed with relief.A varren's cock though small and thick normally,could extent like a hard,long snake during breeding,travelling into a female's pussy,break through her cervix into her womb,twist in the female's womb until it was full,split into two and travel down both fallopian tubes,completely stuffing and filling the tubes to ensure no seed escaped and finally literally piss the eggs full of cum,bathing them in fertile varren sperm for upto 4 hours to ensure impregnation.The varren cum would split the eggs into five each,making ten varren pups at birth.After fertilizing the eggs,the varren's cock would retract slowly pasting the fallopian tubes,womb and vagina in thick,yellow cum to ensure warmth for the pups and not leave impregnation to chance.

Liara shook as she remembered this.A varren breeding another species female would be both pleasure and pain.Especially if the varren in question decided to mount a female's face for a blowjob.The whole process would repeat as the varren stuffed the victims mouth,throat and belly with it's thick,snakelike cock blocking the passages before feeding her on thick,yellow,protein rich sperm till her stomach bloated with it's seed and his testicles ran dry.The protein meal would ensure nourishment for the pups in the female's womb as they received the nutrition from the sperm the female's body ingested as well as activating her breasts to enlarge and produce milk for their meals after birth..Lucky she wasn't a female varren.

Suddenly the male looked back sharply at her with it's yellow eyes.Liara's eye widened as it returned to her and started sniffing again.It's growling grew louder as it's short,thick,knob ended cock began to grow thicker and begin to leak precum copiously.

The asari grew nervous at this turn of events.Why had it returned?It was going to leave so why? 

She closed her eyes and concentrated her asari instincts on her reproduction organs.With this technique an asari could see into any part of her body and see what was happening in them.Her mind travelled to her womb abd saw that the blue,soft insides of her womb wer growing hot and wet in anticipation of breeding as if she were ovulating.Travelling to her eggs she saw them ripen and soften to allow easier sperm penetration.Instead of the normal shade of blue asari eggs were,liara's eggs were half blue and half varren brown,allowing for bearing of half breed children.Whatever the CERBERUS men had injected her with was making her ovulate and have the mating instincts of a female varren as well as making impregnation by a varren possible.

Opening her eyes she looked in fear as the other varren smelt her ovulation and began to move toward her.The large male went behind her back and mounted the young asari with a growl.Another came towards her face and gave it a long lick,covering her face with it's drool and saliva.Her varren instincts overriding her own she waited for the varren's tongue to reach her mouth before pulling it in and kissing it,mixing her spit with that of the varren.The varren then turned it's back to her and present ed it's thick,knob ended cock to her.She gazed at it's thickness and saw it's large,Brown,testicles that just seemed full of years of stinking,thick,fertile,backed up varren cum waiting to feed her.It wasn't going to mount her but it would still fill her with it's thick,yellow sperm.As the varren behind her fed it's cock into her pussy,her blue,plump,wet,pouty lips approached the varren's leaking knob end.....

MIRANDA LAWSON.

The former CERBERUS operative and brunette beauty had also been captured and left naked in the same facility.She was no fool and knew what the CERBERUS operatives had injected her with.She had killed all other varren when they approached with her biotics.Unfortunately her energy ran low and finally gave out.It was just bad luck that two large alpha varren had survived.

Seeing their dead pack didn't anger or deter them.It just meant they would have to sire a new pack using the fertile female in front of them.Knocking her down from behind one of the varren held her down with his weight and sheathed his cock in her warm pussy as the other mounted her front and slipped into her warm mouth,her soft lips clamping down on the cock and beginning to suck on it as the varren instincts the injection introduced began to take hold.

 

LIARA T'SONI.

Liara's pussy gushed as the varren humped her pussy,it's thick cock spearing her vagina with animal precision.Liara's mouth was busy sucking the other varren's hard cock,lovingly sucking it's knobhead as it gushed its precum.It growled in satisfaction as the asari suck gently on it's large,aching,sperm filled balls.

Suddenly both varren growled.The one in her mouth moved backwards and shoved it fully in her mouth,a huge knot secreting a glue like jelly that blocked her soft,wet,blue,lips from clamping off it's cock.The same happened to the varren in her pussy.A huge knot secured her to him stopping any thought of escaping.The part of the asari's brain not infected by the varren instincts shouted in despair knowing what was coming next.

The varren's cock in her pussy began to lengthen and become thicker,spreading to completely fill her vaginal passage.Controlling it,the varren began moving his cock forward as it stuffed her tight pussy completely.Not an inch of space left unfilled.Reaching her cervix and it blocked entrance,the varren exerted pressure on it until it gave out and allowed entry.Liara's eyes rolled back into her head due to pleasure and pain at the cock now invading her sacred asari womb.Feeling the heat of the womb the varren began twisting his cock inside of it,leaving no space unfilled.......

MIRANDA LAWSON.

The same situation happened to the human beauty.The varren's cock stuck in her mouth and lips by the glue jelly from the knot thickened and lengthens.The varren moves it down her throat,growling in pleasure as his cock completely fills her warm,wet,oral cavity.It leaves her trachea mercifully alone and proceeds down her the throat into her stomach entrance,covering and filling her whole throat and ensuring no leakage.With a satisfied growl,the varren begins to cum.

Hot,thick,yellow,protein rich seed pours out it's large knobend in thick,creamy,yellow spurts and globs as if pissing.Miranda's eyes lose focus as the large amount of varren sperm fills her belly and pastes it full.Even as the sperm rises from her belly to the top owhere the varren's cock continues to cum,it does not escape,the varren having filled miranda's throat too full of its cock.Her belly begins to bloat and stretch to hold in all the rich,fertile varren cum making her look gravid with varren child when in fact the other varren has only now stretched and filled her pussy fully and passed through her cervix to begin to twist and fill her womb.

Grabbing the varren's ball to massage out his cum fully as her now varren controlled instincts demand,epitome of human and female perfection is shocked to find the spunk orbs still very heavy with seed and not even a quarter drained.Her logical mind screams in despair as her belly continues to stretch to accomodate more spunk.

'I'M GOING TO DIE.I'M GOING TO DIE FEEDING ON THICK,FERTILE,YELLOW VARREN SPERM.'

The effect of the sperm begins as Miranda feels her huge tits began to grow and leak hot,nutritious milk on the floor.......

LIARA T'SONI.

Liara's situation isn't any better.Her throat stuffed and her blue,slim and fit belly bulging and stretching to accommodate the thick,varren cum,her breasts grow and to her amazement,split to form another set of breasts under her others which grow on and spurt hot milk onto the floor.

Her womb is now completely stuffed and the varren's cock now splits into two,travelling down each fallopian tube,stuffing it full as it went down each and finally reaching the fertile eggs.With a deep growl,the varren cums hot,thick,yellow sperm and pastes the fertile asari eggs with it's thick seed.Liara's technique involuntarily activates and she sees her eggs being mercilessly drowned in yellow,fertile sperm and the splitting into five on each side and being penetrated by the fertile seed.Her mind screams.

'NOOOOOO!STOP CUMMING.I CAN FEEL YOUR SEED IN MY EGGS.OHHHHH.I FELL MY FERTILE EGGS GETTING SEEDED BY YOUR THICK,VALLEN SPUNK.SHIT.YOUR DROWNING MY EGGS IN YOUR CUM.I'M GOING TO BE PREGNANT.BEAR YOUR OFFSPRING.BEAR YOUR PUPPIES.BIRTH YOUR YOUNG.I'M GOING TO GROW BIG WITH YOUR BABIES.GIVE YOU A WHOLE LITTER.NOURISH YOUR FRUIT IN MY GRAVID WOMB.'

MIRANDA LAWSON.

Miranda's vallen has been pasting her eggs for 3 hours now and she can still feel it.Her mental screams of despair are sorrowful.

NOOOO!NO DON'T CUM YOU BASTARD.STOP PASTING MY PERFECT EGGS.SHIITE.I CAN FEEL YOUR SEED PUMMELING MY EGGS.TRYING TO FERTILIZE MY PERFECT HUMAN EGGS.OHHHHHHH.DAMN IT.MY EGGS HAVE GIVEN UP.TOO MUCH THICK,VALLEN,CUM.GET OFF ME YOU DOGS.SHIT!AM GOING TO BE A PACK BITCH.FIVE BIRTH TO YOUR OFFSPRING.GIVE YOU HEALTHY PUPPIES FROM MY SUPERIOR HUMAN EGGS.I'M GOING TO BIRTH YOUR BABIES.YOUR UGLY,VALLEN PUPPIES.GOING TO NURTURE YOUR BABIES IN MY WOMB.NOURISH THEM WITH MILK FROM MY PERFECT TITS.'

An hour later and the varren starts to retract it's cock from her fertilized eggs.As his cock retreats back it pours thick,yellow cum pasting every inch of her tubes in sperm.Untwisting from her womb while packing it full of yellow seed,her cervix trapping it in as it closes after the varren's cock goes out.Finally pasting her vagina in spunk and leaving her perfect pussy lips spread and leaking globs of huge yellow sperm leaking out.The varren in her mouth sensing his own end begins to pull a broken,unconscious and fertilized miranda to another room as he continued to bloat her belly with his seed.

LIARA TSONI.

Her spirit broken,eggs fertilized and tubes,womb and pussy pasted with varren cum it gets off and finally liara feels the cock in her throat begin to return to its sheath.The varren doesn't block her throat with cum and neither does she vomit the seed inside her belly.The cock retracts to her mouth and then cums.Liara's mouth fills with yellow sperm which she slurps down to her bloated tummy.

She opens her mouth and allows the varren to paste and fill her mouth with stinking,hot,thick yellow sperm.The cum turns her perfect white teeth yellow and stinks up her mouth.She tastes the thick sludge and swallows before sucking submissively on the varren's now light and soft spunk pods and resting on her back,her pussy leaking globs of cum and her blue tits leaking milk.Her bulging seed filled belly stretched taunt in front of her.Her womb growing gravid now with varren pups.

Hearing a sound next to her she turned to the fucked stupid form of miranda lawson crawling towards her with her belly swollen,pussy and tits leaking cum and milk respectively and her mouth and cheeks bulging.

Reaching liara,miranda opened her mouth wide and showed her the thick,hot,fertile,steaming,yellow spunk the varren had left in her.It frothed and bubbled as liara used her biotics to keep it hot.Her gums were pasted together and her perfect white teeth yellow from the varren's yellow gunk now clinging to them.Grabbing her head,miranda gave the asari a deep sperm filled kiss,shving the sperm into the asari's mouth to swallow.Finished she lay next to her as both broken,impregnated varren whores fell asleep.

The varren which had not been able to fuck the two crowded around them and began to cover them in thick,yellow,sperm from their cocks that clung to the two females skin,keeping them warm in a sperm blanket.

9 months later

'AHHHHHHHHH.'

The combined screams of the two women filled the abandoned CERBERUS facility as they began to birth their vallen offspring.The cum in their bellies had soon gone down(Either from body absorption or waste removal)but their bellies and breasts(Four in Liara's case)had swollen once more due to the pups now growing in their wombs.

Liara birth began as her pussy opened abd she pushed out blue coloured varren pups two at a time.,with Miranda close behind birthing her first three,all of ordinary grey,brown colour and yet the epitome of varren perfection.The pups were large,as varren pups came out grown into their teenage years as it were.

As Liara finished birthing and began to feed her pups,miranda tried to push out her last pup but found the pup reluctant to leave her womb.Using her biotics she pushed it out and lay on her side and allowed her young to feed on her milk.After their meal the pups cocks were hard and so like good varren bitches they sucked hungrily on their young's dicks,allowing them to cum in their mouths and fill them full of young,varren sperm.

Nobody ever saw the young asari or the beautiful Ex-CERBERUS operative again.Though over the years many new breeds of varren sprung up.Most having a blue asari colour and able to use biotics and impregnate other asari with their sperm or usually a varren of perfect pedigree,almost as perfect as a certain young EX-CERBERUS member who disappeared near the ebd of the reaper war.

END


End file.
